poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sawyer
Sawyer (voiced by Jasmine Guy, Sawyer is always been refered as Fur Face by the infamous Dave Felis ) is a tough, hard-working, no-nonsense, stuff animal hating feline secretary who has given up her dreams of dancing and singing. All she wants is decent pay and to be left alone, but when a young idealistic cat named Danny and Pooh and Friends shows her what she's missing, she softens. Thus, she joins the team as their ally along with Danny, Dave Felis, Renamon, Gaomon and many more. She and Danny later joined the team cat platoon (out of convinience) In Danny Gets Tangled With Rapunzel, Danny attempts to ask Sawyer to marry her but is interrupted by Jim Crow. Later on in the movie, Danny finally manages to ask for Sawyer's hand. Sawyer happily agrees. Sawyer and Danny are currently husband and wife. Trivia *Danny and Sawyer first appeared in ''Pooh's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance''. There, Sawyer was the deuteragonist (second-in-importance character). *Danny and Sawyer guest star with Romeo and Juliet in ''Pooh's Adventures of Quest for Camelot''. *Danny and Sawyer guest star in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Thumbelina''. *Danny and Sawyer guest star with Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Seventh Brother. *Danny and Sawyer guest star with Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Shirley the Loon, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi La Fume, Mary Melody, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx, Hunter the Cheetah, Red the Evil Dragon and SpaceGodzilla in Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter. *Danny and Sawyer will guest star with Thomas the tank engine, Matt, and MetalGarurumon in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Fearless Four''. *Danny and Sawyer will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy in ''Pooh's Adventures of Gremlins''. *Danny and Sawyer will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park. *Danny and Sawyer met Oliver, whom they discover to be their long-lost son, in Dave Felis Meets Oliver and Company *Danny and Sawyer will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Danny and Sawyer will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Danny and Sawyer will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Danny and Sawyer will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Danny and Sawyer will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance''. *Danny and Sawyer will make their first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover in ''Bloom Meets Pinocchio''. *Danny and Sawyer will guest star in the aftermaths of ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'' and will later guest star in every episode of ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour''. *Danny and Sawyer made their first debut in Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty . *Danny and Sawyer will invite Pooh and his friends to their wedding in Winnie the Pooh: A Feline Wedding. *Danny and Sawyer will return to help Pooh and his friends battle Yzma in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *A video where Sawyer married Danny was made by RogersGirlRabbit. Category:HEROINES Category:Animal characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Wives Category:Team C.A.T Category:Singing characters